Inmortales
by LinaRiz
Summary: La suya es una huella imborrable tallada en las paredes de Hogwarts. Y mientras Hogwarts viva, su leyenda seguirá siendo contada. Porque hay historias que, si se pierden, es sólo para perderse entre las estrellas.


**_Inspirada en La Sociedad de los Poetas Muertos... Mi película favorita._**

**_Espero que lo disfruten._**

**_

* * *

_****INMORTALES**

Ellos dieron prueba de aquello. Testimoniaron, fueron víctimas y victimarios de esos conceptos que todos conocemos, conocimos y conoceremos, los llevaron a la práctica, los utilizaron hasta gastar el nombre, hasta hacer casi imposible superar la definición que dejaron de esas palabras. Marcaron con pezuñas, garras, patas y dientes la historia, escribieron _su_ historia, con cuatro conceptos claves: lealtad, apoyo, amor y _amistad_. Cuatro palabras, cuatro sentimientos, cuatro animales. Cuatro Merodeadores.

Cuando Sirius hace referencia a lo perfectamente fornido que es, los otros tres resoplan. Cuando Peter prefiere perderse en la oscuridad, el resto lo incita –o más bien _obliga_- a brillar. Cuando James se lamenta por esa pelirroja que lo vuelve loco, los demás le dan una palmadita en la espalda cada uno a su manera y lo recomponen a base de frases como "vamos, que _nadie_ es inmune a tus encantos. Salvo Snivellus, pero qué va…". Y cuando Lupin se despierta malherido y atormentado por terribles pesadillas en la mitad de la noche, los otros se hacen una escapadita a la cocina y le traen una tableta del mejor chocolate de Hogwarts. Como desde el primer momento. Desde siempre.

Es que su "desde siempre" comienza en el primer año de Hogwarts. No fue amor a primera vista –salvo para James y Sirius-: existen personas que son difíciles de notar, y otras difíciles de conocer. No todos son tan escandalosos, apuestos, inteligentes o están destinados a ser el centro de atención, como lo son James y Sirius; otros tienen tal vez una historia terrible que respalda su carácter retraído, o una enorme carencia de amor propio que los justifica. No son iguales, ni remotamente parecidos, y sin embargo lograron formar algo más fuerte que el pasado, más poderoso que el futuro, más valeroso que cualquier prejuicio. Algo que los rescata y reanima en todo momento. Y ese _algo_ es lo que están dispuestos a defender con sus vidas.

Juntos crearon, idearon, descubrieron y aprovecharon oportunidades. Supieron tomar todo lo que la vida –y el colegio- pudo darles. Dejaron una huella –y no digo marca, digo _huella_- en Hogwarts desde el momento mismo que pisaron el lugar. El colegio intuyó que iban a ser grandes, que iban a ser reconocidos, que iban a dejar una novela con final abierto para que el valiente que se atreviera siguiera escribiendo, y les proveyó con todo lo necesario para triunfar –para crecer. Como alumnos, como personas, y más que todo, como amigos. Como leyenda.

La suya es una historia infinita, a rebosar de anécdotas, detalles y travesuras. Una tras otra, se juntan en un gran y profundo recuerdo que es su historia. La historia de cómo nacieron, como se conocieron y como alcanzaron la gloria. Porque aunque hayan habido momentos de diversión, momentos de tristeza, hechizos y maldiciones, la suya es una historia invencible. Su leyenda sobrevive en las paredes de Hogwarts. Y Hogwarts nunca se rendirá siempre que haya una persona que crea en ella.

Es que la suya, es una huella impresa en piedra. Imborrable, imperecedera, _inmortal_.

* * *

**_Por ahora este va a ser uno de mis últimos fics por aquí. No pienso cerrar la cuenta, tal vez en un tiempo (menos de lo que ustedes puedan -o yo pueda- pensar) regrese. Tal vez no. No lo sé..._**

**_Estoy muy apenada por los seguidores de La Caja de Música. Lo lamento realmente, pero es una historia que murió en mis manos, hace ya casi un año, y que por mucho que quise no pude revivir. Lo siento mucho. Me gustaba esa historia, pero... no pude seguirla. Pueden insultarme, tirarme cosas, lo merezco! (si tienen algo mínimamente comestible, les molestaría arrojarlo? Es que hay escasez -por no decir ausencia total- de alimentos por mi casa... .)_**

_Pour l'instant, c'est tout mes chers. Peut être un jour... ou peut être pas. On se reverra un jour, dans le ciel, dans un autre monde, dans la rue y dans l'écran. Maintenant, je vous dis adieu. Ça été un vrai plaisir écrire pour vous, ou vous montrer ce que j'avais écris. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Je vous le jure -je vous le promes._

**_Hasta algún tiempo, en algún lugar._**

**_Sombra ~_**


End file.
